Dreams
by YaoiTrouble1213
Summary: Cream never really had a dream. What was it like? Was it exciting? Unnerving? Boring? What? She wanted to know. But after having her first dream, she never wanted to let her mind drift again. It was simply too terrifying and confusing. CONTEST ENTRY FOR SONADOWLOVER121'S WRITING CONTEST SEE MORE INFORMATION ON DEVIANTART. Cover by me. Rated M just in case.


**Figured I'd put a warning here. :3**

**WARNING: THIS PIECE OF FICTION CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND GORE SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ABOUT CUTTING PEOPLE'S THROATS OR SLICING THEIR HEAD OFF, DO NOT READ.**

**...I REPEAT, DO NOT READ!**

**Dere. :3**

Dreams

Cream was never one to dream.

Not many people know her, either, except for her neighbors. Throughout the seventeen years she'd lived, she'd always been helping her mother and picking flowers, along with helping the elderly. The people who knew her would describe her as 'always cheerful' and 'spirit-lifting.'

She was a good girl.

However, as much as she enjoys the life of reality, she had always wanted a day in her mind and to experience what dreaming felt like. Was it something to feel nervous about while having one? Or do you not notice you're having one at all? Do you remember them?

Cream didn't know. It wasn't until one night, after she had helped baking ten apple pies with Vanilla to give out to her friends, and also reading tales during the time of the Roman Empire, when she finally knew what a dream was like. Of course, she didn't know if it was real or fake at the time.

There was this hooded person on the busy streets of what seemed like a foreign country. Many people had set up stands on the sides of the paved road. Deafening noise filled the area. It was morning.

She wore strange apparels. The girl wore gray shoulder pads and a loose sleeve-like cloth on her lower arm, leaving her upper arm bare. It was blood-red. There were two vertical stripes of red on her top. Across her chest was a belt that crossed to make an 'X' shape. Her waist is kept in what looked like red bandages. Lower from the bandages were layers of cloth that were long enough to make it look like a dress. A tail of cloth swayed behind her. Her long legs were covered in brown boots with bandages on the knees. The boots were thigh high.

The last two details were her ears. The cream colored rabbit ears with orange tips appeared out of her hood in the front opening where her face was. However, the hood was big enough to still cover up most of her face. She also had two fencing swords crossed behind her back. The only exception was that the tips were slightly sharper than the actual fencing swords.

The girl walked on the streets, easily blending into the crowd, expression always blank. Well, at least the parts that people can make out. Nobody could see above her nose.

She kept walking and walking, her posture never changing. It was as if she were a robot, except with amazingly smooth actions. However, it was only when she passed a tall castle when she let a dark smirk spread across her muzzle. By the time she finally showed her first emotions, it was already late afternoon in the background. The sky bled with a big variety of colors; orange, yellow, red, black, and small sections of white fluff.

Then, the scene was fast forwarded, and it showed the same person, wearing the same clothes, with the same expression, except in a different setting. In a dark alleyway, maybe. She muttered things quietly under her breath, things too low to make out, as she sharpened a dagger with a flat stone. Her actions were repeated until the weapon gleamed under the moonlight as she walked out of the alleyway and jumped onto a nearby tree, covered by humid patches of leaves.

It was nighttime.

There were still some people roaming around, going for nightly walks. Pairs of couples walked slowly, holding hands and gazing at the beautiful starry night. The thin, 'C' shaped moon gave out small amounts of light while the stars did the rest of the work at brightening the night. The illumination made the locals' hair seem like they were glowing.

There were also the occasional guards. They patrolled on the streets and around buildings, even on the rooftops.

The hooded girl waited until something happened. Some sort of distraction, anything.

…But nothing did.

With a quiet sigh, she quietly picked some berries from the tree and threw it across the street and it landed somewhere in the bushes. It made a rustle.

The guards' attention immediately shifted onto the bush, and as they looked away, the girl quietly and gingerly jumped out of the tree and zipped towards a castle.

But the castle was heavily guarded. It didn't surprise the girl. But obviously, stealth was needed here. Either that, or she takes on all the guards. Without being killed herself, of course.

Choosing the safer option, she calculated where the guards' vision would cover, and where she would be safe. She quickly jumped from safe zone to safe zone, and eventually arrived on the side of the castle where she was momentarily safe and covered by the tall and wide walls.

'Now,' she thought, 'to climb the castle...' Rubbing her hands a few times, she backed up a few steps and lunged forward, eyes on a piece of wood that stuck out as she 'walked' up the castle wall for a few steps before hanging onto it. The next few times were a bit harder because she didn't have that kind of drive of energy when she set off from the ground. However, as she reached higher, it was easier. There were more windows, which meant that there were more places to latch onto.

When she was almost at the top of the castle, she spotted something on the roof. Or, rather, some_one_. There were a couple of guards on the roof, eight in total, guarding with bows and arrows equipped. They also had swords strapped on to the left of their body, the butt of the sword at the hip.

The hooded girl only waited for the one looking at her direction to turn his head…

…and jumped out, shooting five throwing knives at the scattered guards. The four knives out of five slit their throats while the other lone one jammed into a guard's shoulder. Blood poured out. Yells of pain and surprise echoed in the silent night.

Using the moment of shock, the murderer lunged at another guard near her, forcing her personal dagger from the back of his throat until the tip showed right next to his Adam's apple. She took the weapon out, dripping with fresh blood, and the guard lay on the floor, limp.

She slipped the dagger back into a leather sheath from her belt. Then, her hands-hands that were stained with dots of deep red-reached behind her back and slid her two swords out. The element of surprise had worn off and she needed to use her sword to block and hit. If she tried with the daggers now, she would be dead within minutes, no matter how agile she was.

And so, block and hit, she did.

As she parried hits with a guard right in front of her-he had long facial hairs-two other guards got behind her. Right when the two were about to attack, she grabbed the shoulders of the guard in front of her, bent her knees, and flipped over him, letting the other two's weapons penetrate the Facial Hair guard's stomach.

The hairy guy, of course, screamed as he fell onto the ground, curling up in a fatal position and shook. The coppery liquid flowed out onto the ground only to be soaked up again by the guard's clothes. But he bled, and bled…and bled. He bled until the clothes can no longer hold the fluids and it pooled on the ground. Now, the Facial Hair guard was no longer moving.

The other two from before's eyes were a bit dilated. While she still had the time, when their guard was down, she flipped both of her swords backward, and shoved the rear of her swords onto their chests, knocking the wind out of them. She said nothing as she kicked one of the in the face, and the other one in the stomach before taking her swords and sliding them easily across their throats.

Now that six of the guards were out of the way, there were only two left. One with an injured shoulder, and one that looked scared out of his mind.

The one with the injury quickly fled towards the flight of stairs to go down, probably to inform the other guards. If she wanted to live, she'd better kill both of them before any news can spread. She didn't need any more people trying to kill her. Best not to increase the risks of her mission.

At that, she took out some more throwing knives and aimed for the injured one. Before he could finish yelling out one word, 'help', many knives stabbed into his thigh while some buried itself into his other shoulder, ripping a choked scream out of him.

'There,' she thought as she grabbed her swords again. 'That should take care of him. And as for the other…' Her neutral expression quickly turned smug as a smirk spread across her lips.

The girl lunged at the guard, jumping up and slamming her sword down on him. Luckily, for the guard, he reacted quickly enough to block the attack. However, he was struck with such force, his wrist made a crackling sound and his sword skittered off to someplace else…all the way across the roof floor.

And now, standing right across him was the murderer, with some kind of dark aura radiating from her figure. He wasn't scared. Oh, no, he is most certainly not scared.

He was terrified.

What was he to do, without a weapon and a weakened wrist? No, fate has been decided for him. He was to die.

But, as a human instinct, he struggled to live just a bit longer. And as an attempt, he scrambled away from the hooded girl, as far away as he could. He ran down the flight of stairs where the injured guard collapsed at. He ran through the halls. He went through doors…

And finally, it seemed that the assassin wasn't on his tail anymore. He breathed a sigh of relief.

…Only, that was the last breath he got before having his head chopped clean off.

The girl had stopped chasing the guard long before. Instead, she stalked behind him, sneaked into the room that he stayed, and as soon as he let his guard down, she took her chance and sliced the guard's head off.

Now that all the guards out on the roof are taken care of, she sneaked around some more, avoiding any more guards. She was surprised that the one she had just killed didn't attract so much attention. Maybe the guard was known to be a Scaredy Cat. But she'll have to find out herself later, because she'd finally come across the Prince's room.

'Ahh, the Prince…The son of that filthy King. The king that had taken away our freedom and all our rights…' she growled. Silently, she slipped through the door and appeared next to the Prince. Before she thought of killing him, she studied the sleeping boy.

He seemed to be a teenager. A young boy, he is, indeed. His blue pelt looked smooth and soft, unlike the rough and worn pelt that older people had. He had barely any wrinkles on his face, which made the peach color stand out more. His chest and abdomen was the same shade of peach, which rose up and down with a steady pace. His fawn arms lay folded on top of each other.

The boy was handsome. Yes, he was handsome, but he still had that sickly resemblance of his father. And that was almost enough to make the murderer kill him right then. Almost.

However, as one last thing she wanted to do before she kills him…

She nudged him softly. "Prince…wake up, my Prince."

The boy stirred and groaned. His eyes fluttered open but immediately screwed closed. "What…who is this?" He squinted in the darkness, trying to make out the girl in front of him.

"My Prince…" the voice came, as gentle and calming as a drift of spring breeze. "…have you ever wondered what it would be like to see the faces of your parents if they thought you were dead?" However, it got ominously slow and sweet.

"What do you…?" the prince barely had time to talk before being cut off again.

"Because I will describe it to you at your royal grave."

Red was the color Cream woke up to. Deep, sticky, coppery red. Revolting. Royal red.

From that day on, she could never look at red without feeling her stomach turn. From that day on, she could never have a normal conversation with the cobalt hero. And from that day on, she had never dreamt again. Because honestly…

Cream was never one to dream.


End file.
